To Love Ru: Other Story
by Arubatorion
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang berkisah tentang seorang anak yang berasal dari 'dimensi lain'. Hari-hari yang dijalaninya dengan tenang, berubah kacau saat seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul tepat saat kau sedang mandi. Warn!Inside


"Akhirnya datang juga kau, Yuuki Naruto!"

Suara seorang pria terdengar menggema ke seluruh pelosok kota. Pelakunya adalah seseorang dengan perawakan anak kecil yang tengah berdiri di atas sebuah pesawat ulang-alik luar angkasa.

Meskipun perawakannya seperti anak kecil. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang terasa berat di sekitarnya.

Rambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi, mata hitam legam tengah menatap ke bawah. Serta sebuah ekor dengan ujung membentuk trisula yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya.

Ya. Sosok itu merupakan sang Penguasa Alam Semesta, Raja Deviluke. Gid Lucion Deviluke!

"Ya ... Meskipun merepotkan harus melakukannya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin seorang tunangan meninggalkan pasangannya bukan?"

Di bawahnya, seorang remaja yang tengah ditatap oleh Raja Deviluke membalas ucapan dari sosok superior itu. Seorang remaja dengan rambut pirang jabrik, manik mata biru cerah, serta tiga pasang _whisker_ di setiap sisi wajahnya.

"Boleh juga bicaramu, bocah. Tapi, bagaimana caramu untuk sampai ke tempat ini dengan sisa waktu yang kau miliki sekarang, hah?"

Nada angkuh terdengar dari Raja Deviluke itu. Sikapnya pun mendukung apa yang dia ucapkan. Yah, meski perawakannya dapat dikatakan meragukan, namun. Kekuatan orang ini sanggup untuk meratakan sebuah planet sendirian.

"Kau tahu, Yang Mulia. Aku bisa saja ke sana bahkan sebelum dapat kau sadari." Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghiraukan beberapa tatapan dari semua orang yang ada disana.

Beberapa perempuan di belakangnya menatap dengan khawatir. Terutama dua orang gadis dengan surai kecoklatan yang merupakan adik tidak sedarahnya. Yuuki Riko serta Yuuki Mikan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah? Untuk seorang manusia tanpa kekuatan sedikitpun. Kau pikir aku bisa dibodohi!" intonasi suara yang mulai meninggi terdengar dari lawan bicara remaja kuning itu.

"Itu terserah padamu untuk percaya atau tidaknya atas apa yang aku katakan. Tapi akan aku katakan ta tantangan darimu tidaklah efektif. Terlebih untukku ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita bertarung satu lawan satu saja?"

Wajah dengan ekspresi terkejut kentara sekali dari semua makhluk yang ada di tempat itu. Bahkan untuk Raja Deviluke sekalipun.

Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah, pemuda dengan manik biru itu. Tepat setelah dia melanjutkan ucapannya, tempat berpijaknya telah berganti. Bukan lagi di atas aspal jalan, melainkan di atas sebuah pesawat ulang-alik luar angkasa yang sama dengan Raja Deviluke.

Dan yang paling membuat sang Penguasa Alam Semesta itu terkejut lagi adalah. Kekuatan tidak tanpa batas yang tiba-tiba terasa dari tubuh remaja yang sedang mendekap putri pertamanya.

 _'Auranya. Dia tidak sama seperti saat pertama kali berhadapan denganku."_

Naruto masih terus mendekap putri pertama Deviluke. Sepasang mata dengan pigmen oranye di atas bulu mata juga pupil dengan warna serupa berbentuk horisontal itu masih dengan senantiasa menatap tajam orang di hadapannya.

"Menarik sekali, Bocah! Katakan sebuah alasan yang layak agar aku menerima tantangan darimu!" suaranya kembali menggema di seluruh sudut kota. Kali ini Raja Deviluke itu menatap Naruto tertarik.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk menjadi nomer satu di Alam Semesta jika ingin menikahi putrimu ini, bukan? Aku pikir dengan tantangan yang kau ajukan, tidak akan ada yang mau menerima kemenanganku nanti. Lagipula, lihatlah. Aku sudah berada di sini, jelas sekali tantangan darimu telah aku selesaikan ..."

Naruto menggantung ucapannya, membiarkan para makhluk di sekitarnya menatap penasaran ada pemuda itu.

Pandangannya bergulir kemudian. Menatap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepaha yang tengah menatapnya juga. Mulutnya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, membiarkan hanya gadis dalam dekapannya saja yang mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Karena itulah! Jika aku harus menjadi nomer satu di Alam Semesta. Maka hanya satu yang haru aku lakukan! Aku harus mengalahkan makhluk nomor satu di Alam Semesta juga. Yaitu kau! Raja Deviluke, Penguasa Alam Semesta. Gid Lucion Deviluke!"

Dengan lantang Naruto mengajukan kembali tantangannya. Membiarkan seluruh makhluk hidup di sana mendengar kembali deklarasinya.

Tatapan terkejut kembali ditujukan pada pemuda itu. Terlebih sang gadis yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh orang yang menjadi tunangannya itu.

"Hahahahahaha! Menarik! Menarik sekali! _._ Baik _,_ aku terima tantangan darimu, bocah!"

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuh dengan perawakan anak kecil itu melesat ke arah orang yang menantangnya. Memberikan sebuah pukulan kemudian, yang berhasil ditahan oleh remaja di depannya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berhasil menahan serangan dari Raja Deviluke setelah dia menteleportasi tungannya, _'Baik, lawanku adalah orang yang berhasil menghentikan perang alam semesta.'_

 _'Dari kekuatannya, jelas sekali dia berada diatas tingkat Dewi Kelinci. Dan perlu kami berempat hanya untuk menyegel ibu dari chakra itu.'_

 _'Jadi, jika hanya aku yang melawan orang ini. Tidak diragukan lagi aku akan mati. Hah, Lala. Kenapa kau selalu memberikan masalah padaku?'_

Dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, kemudian memberikan sebuah tendangan memutar yang berhasil dihindari oleh orang yang menyerangnya.

Naruto melesat tanpa jeda, menghampiri lawannya dengan cepat. Memberikan _chakra alam_ pada kakinya untuk memberikan dorongan untuk melesat.

Sementara itu, Gid Lucion Deviluke tengah melompat. Memberikan tendangan sabitan dengan cepat untuk menyambut lawannya yang berada satu meter di depannya.

Tidak kalah cepat. Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan tendangan itu melewatinya. Lalu Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya, menjadi tumpuan. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memberikan sebuah tendangan dari bawah dengan kaki kanannya, hingga membuat tubuh orang yang tengah melayang di udara itu terhempas ke atas.

Tanpa membuang waktu. Pemuda itu memanfaatkan keadaan, kembali _chakra alam_ dia salurkan pada kedua tangannya. Memberikan dorongan lebih untuknya melompat ke atas.

Menautkan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian Naruto hantamkan dengan tambahan energi alam pada tubuh sang penguasa alam, tepat setelah tubuhnya berada tepat di atas Raja itu.

Tubuh dari sang Raja kembali melesat dengan sangat cepat ke bawah. Mengahantam permukaan pewasatnya, sebelum kemudian melesat kembali menembus permukaan pesawat, setelah menerima sebuah tendangan tepat di atas perutnya.

Tubuh kecil yang mengahantam tanah itu membuat sebuah ledakan yang menghempaskan beberapa material ke udara. Kawah dengan diameter 8 meter tercipta dari hasil serangan remaja dengan rambut pirang itu.

Naruto sendiri masih berdiri di atas pesawa luar angkasa itu. Pandangan tajam dia arahkan pada kawah yang masih tertutup debu itu. _'Aku yakin itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti.'_

Lagi, sebuah ledakan terjadi. Berpusat pada tengah-tengah kawah dengan Raja Deviluke sebagai intinya. _'Orang itu mulai serius rupanya.'_

Pandangan tajam saling beradu antara Naruto dengan Raja Deviluke. Aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh keduanya.

Raja Deviluke yang mulai meledakkan kekuatan. Serta Naruto yang di sekelilingnya tercipta percikan api.

"Mari kita tingkatkan lagi levelnya, bocah."

Secara tiba-tiba Raja Deviluke telah berada tepat di depan Naruto. Dengan sebuah tinju yang berbalut aura hitam pekat.

 _'Tidak akan sempat!'_

Tubuh remaja itu terbang ke langit setelah menerima _upper cut_ dari lawannya tepat di bagian dagu.

Kemudian tanpa ada jeda. Sebuah tendangan sabitan dia terima di punggungnya. Membuat tubuh itu melesat menembus permukaan pesawat, hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah menghantam tanah.

" _Onii-chan_!"

"Naruto!"

"Yuuki-kun!"

Kawah lain dengan diameter lebih besar tercipa hasil dari serangan beruntun itu. Sebuah tubuh dengan surai pirang terlihat tergeletak tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

"Hm, bagaimana rasanya menghantam tanah, bocah?" suara dengan nada mengejek terdengar dari tubuh dengan perawakan kecil yang tengah menatap rendah ke bawahnya.

.

.

.

Sebagian makhluk yang berada di sana memasang ekspresi terkejut. Bukan, bukan karena ejekan dari Raja Deviluke itu. Melainkan adalah sosok remaja yang tengah mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya di tengah kawah.

Yah, mereka terkejut mengetahui fakta pemuda itu masih dapat bertahan setelah menerima sebuah serangan beruntun. Ditambah orang yang menyerangnya adalah seorang yang telah menghentikan perang alam semesta. Tidak menutup kemungkinan serangan barusan dapat menghancurkan sebuah gedung.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, beberapa manusia bergender perempuan justru menatap cemas pemuda itu. Terlebih untuk lima orang gadis yang dekat dengannya. Yuuki Riko, Yuuki Mikan, Lala Satalain Deviluke, Sairenji Haruma, serta Hanekawa Yui

Perasaan tidak mengenakkan mereka rasakan, ekspresi cemas juga tidak luput dari wajah kelimanya. Sakit, ya. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang sangat berarti bagimu diperlakukan seperti itu.

Terlebih untuk gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda sepaha itu. Sebab dirinyalah yang membuat remaja itu babak belur.

"Naruto ... Jika bukan karena aku ... Kau ... Kau ...," sensasi lembut gadis itu rasakan saat sebuah tangan tengah menyentuh wajahnya. Kepalanya lalu mendongkak, menatap pada seorang dengan surai kecoklatan yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tenanglah _,_ Lala- _chan._ _Nii-chan_ akan baik-baik saja, dia sendiri yang memutuskannya bukan? Jika kau bersedih, justru itu akan membuathati _Nii-chan_ sakit," air mata terlihat mengalir dari wajah cantiknya. Kenapa dia bersedih, untuk apa dia bersedih. Orang yang ia cintai sedang memperjuangkan cintanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk bersedih.

"Karena itu, jangan menundukkan kepalamu. Lihatlah ke atas, lihatlah perjuangan yang _Nii-chan_ lakukan untukmu. Untuk cinta kalian berdua."

Sekali lagi, dengan penuh keyakinan. Pandangan gadis itu terarah ke langit. Yang mana terdapat kilatan-kilatan cahaya hasil pertarungan ayahnya dan orang yang dia cintai.

"Jangan mati, Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan mati, Naruto!"

Kedua orang yang tengah bertarung itu menghentikan sejenak pertarungannya. Dengan Naruto yang terjatuh ke bawah dan Raja Deviluke yang melawang di langit dengat sayapnya.

"Gadis itu, memangnya siapa yang membuatku harus bertindak seperti ini."

"Hah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagi pula aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini."

Seketika, pakaian yang Naruto kenakan berubah menjadi sebuah mantel _chakra_ terang. Dengan pakaian yang berubah warna menjadi gelap yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke buku-buku jari dan ke bawah kakinya. Lingkaran cahaya tepat di tengah perutnya, simbol magatama menempel di kerah bajunya. Serta sembilan bola hitam yang melingkar tepat di belakangnya, inilah mode tertinggi yang saat ini dia miliki.

 _Rikudou Sannin Moudo_

"Saa ... Raja Deviluke, aku rasa pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir."

Sekali lagi, mereka terkejut atas apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah. Namun, kekuatan besar yang memancar darinya pun dapat mereka semua rasakan.

"Khe, entah berapa kali kau berhasil membuatku terkejut, Bocah!" seketika aura hitam dengan kilatan-kilatan listrik, terlihat berkoar dari tubuh Raja Deviluke itu. Tekanan yang lebih besar mereka rasakan, _'Heh, benar-benar sebuah kuasa penakluk._ _Luar biasa_ _, untuk orang yang telah menjadi Penguasa Alam Semesta."_

Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu muncul kembali di hadapan Raja Deviluke, dengan sebuah tendangan yang berhasil ditahan dengan kedua tangan.

Tubuh yang berbalut mantel itu kemudian memutar ke atas. Sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah serangan dengan tongkat _Goudodama_ yang dia pegang, serangannya berhasil mengenai kepala dari Raja Deviluke tersebut.

Tidak kehabisan akal. Raja Deviluke pun memutar tubuhnya, lalu sebuah tendangan Naruto dapatkan tepat di pucuk kepalanya. Yang membuat dirinya terlempar kebelakang.

Tubuh pemuda itu berhenti tehempas, dan secara tiba-tiba instingnya menjerit. Dengan cepat kedua tongkat _Goudodama_ dia silangkan ke atas, sehingga berhasil menahan sebuah tendangan dari lawannya.

Naruto lalu mendorong kedua tangannya, memaksa Gid Lucion Deviluke sekali lagi memutar tubuhnya. Lalu dengan memanfaatkan keadangan, kedua tongkat itu dia ayungkan ke depan secara menyilang dengan cepat.

Tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Gid Lucion Deviluke menghilang. Kemudian muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang pemuda itu.

Sensasi menusuk terasa dari punggungnya, mengandalkan indra yang sudah dia latih. Naruto memutar tubuhnya seratuh delapan puluh derajat ke arah kanan, dengan sebuah tongkat hitam legam di tangan kanannya yang terayun dengan cepat.

Tubuhnya berputar kembali secara berlawan. Sesaat setelah seranga barusan berhasil ditangkis. Tangan kanannya kembali diayunkan dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya berhasil mengahantam lengan kiri bagian atas lawannya.

Tidak berhenti sampai disana, pemuda itu kembali mengayunkan tongkat satunya. Namun kali ini serangannya berhasil ditahan oleh pria di hadapannya.

Kepala mereka masing-masing saling dibenturkan. Membuat wajah kedua orang itu hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Lumayan, Bocah," menghiraukan perkatan dari sang lawan. Naruto kemudian menendang tubuh lawannya. Namun tanpa diduga, Gid Lucion melakukan hal yang sama, sehingga membuat tubuh mereka terpental berlawanan.

Segera Naruto menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang tengah terhempas di udara. Kedua tongkat _goudodama_ yang digenggamnya dia lempar, membuat benda itu kembali menjadi bentuk bola hitam yang melayang di belakang tubuh remaja itu.

Ya, _Rikudou Sannin Moudo_ memberikan akses pada pemuda itu untuk dapat melayang di udara. Tidak hanya itu, dengan mode ini. Memungkinkan juga Naruto untuk dapat memanipulasi kesembilan _goudodama_ di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa sedikit percobaan tidak buruk."

Naruto kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Membuat delapan bola hitam di belakangnya berubah menjadi replika senjata api dari berbagai tipe dan jenis.

Salah satu tangan pemuda itu kemudian di arahkan ke depan, dengan tangan satunya yang menggenggam satu bola _goudodama._ Lalu, proyektil-proyektil peluru hitam mulai keluar dari larasnya dengan cepat,.

Melihat serangan yang datang dengan cepat ke arahnya, Raja Deviluke itu mulai melesat terbang. Menghindari setiap tembakan yang diarahkan padanya.

Tangan kiri dari pemuda dengan balutan mantel emas itu terus diarahkan pada lawannya. Bergerak mengikuti manuver yang dilakukan oleh objek sasarannya guna menghindar dari serangam yang ia lancarkan.

Tidak ingin hanya menghindar, ekor berbentuk trisula dia arahkan pada pemuda yang tengah menembakinya itu. Energi hitam mulai terkumpul pada ujungnya. Kemudian sebuah _laser_ lalu tercipta dan melesat ke arah pemuda itu.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, membuat salah satu _goudodama_ yang dia genggam berubah menjadi sebuah piringan lebar yang berhasil menahan tembakan laser yang di arahkan padanya. Kedua tangan pemuda terus bergerak, satunya untuk mengarahkan tembakan sejata, dan satu lagi untuk menahan serangan.

Merasa tidak cukup hanya dengan itu, Gid Lucion Deviluke mengumpulkan energi lebih besar pada ujung ekornya. Lalu sebuah _laser beam_ dia tembakan, membuat proyektil-proyektil peluru yang terarah padanya lenyap saat beradu dengan _beam_ yang dia luncurkan.

Kedua tangannya dia rentangkan kembali ke samping. Membuat bola-bola hitam di belakangnya kembali merubah bentuk, membungkus dirinya dalam sebuah balutan bola besar.

Ledakan tercipta di langit hasil dari benturan serangan Raja Deviluke dengan pertahanan yang diciptakan Naruto.

Asap yang menutupi tempat Naruto perlahan menghilang tertiup angin. Memperlihatkan sebuah bola hitam besar yang mulai berlubang.

' _Goudodama hanya dapat dihancurkan oleh energi alam ...'_

Perlahan-lahan, bola yang membungkus Naruto mulai kembali ke bentuk semulanya. Lalu melayang kembali di belakang tubuhnya.

 _'Jika serangan itu berhasil membuat goudodama sampai rusak seperti ini. Tidak salah lagi bangsa Deviluke dapat menggunakan kekuatan alam.'_

"Aku rasa ini harus segara diakhiri. Tanpa Kurama dan yang lainnya, aku tidak dapat berlama-lama dalam mode ini," Naruto bergumam pelan, sembari melihat ke arah telapak tangannya yang mulai kembali secara perlahan.

"Ne, bocah. Aku rasa pertarungan ini harus segera di akhiri."

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap lawannya yang mulai kembali mengumpulkan energi di ujung ekornya. Kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya hingga menciptakan pusaran-pusaran angin kecil disekitarnya.

"Ditahan percuma juga, _chakraku_ tinggal sedikit," dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Sebuah pusaran berbentuk bola berwarna biru tercipta, semakin membesar dengan adanya angin yang memutar dengan cepat. Membentuk sebuah _shuriken,_ yang berotasi searah jarum jam dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menghasilkan suara seperti deru mesin pesawat jet. Kemudian ke sembilan _goudodama_ di belakangnya ikut perbindah dan berputar pada benda yang diciptakan Naruto, menghasilkan sebuah warna yang nampak elok dipandang.

"Dilempar percuma saja, itu hanya akan kembali terdorong," ucap Naruto lemah setelah melihat sebuah _laser beam_ dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya melesat ke arahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto pun ikut melesat. Dengan serangan yang dia siapkan di depannya.

 _Senpou: Cho Oodama Rasen Shuriken_!

Benturan terjadi antara serangan Naruto dan _beam_ dari raja Deviluke. Nampak Naruto terdorong perlahan, namun dengan segera ramaja dengan balutan energi jingga tersebut menambahkan tanaga pada dorongannya. Membuat Naruto dapat dengan cepat balik mendorong serangan lawannya.

Tidak ingin kalah, Gid Lucion Deviluke juga ikut memperkuat serangannya. Itu terjadi tepat saat Naruto sudah berada satu meter di depannya, diikuti dengan meledaknya _rasengan_ milik remaja itu.

Dua benturan kekuatan besar, sebuah ladakan terjadi di langit. Bola energi tercipta hasil dari kekuatan keduanya. Gelombang angina pun ikut tercipta, menghempaskan seluruh material yang berada di dekatnya.

Kedua makhluk itu bertarung di kentinggian 41.000 kaki di udara, namun dampak dari serangan keduanya dapat risakan dengan jelas oleh semua orang yang berada di bawahnya dalam radius 500 meter.

Bahkan pesawat luar angkasa milik makhluk terkuat di alam semesta itu terdorong karena saking kuatnya benturan kekuatan mereka.

Dampak yang gila untuk sebuah hasil dari serangan yang gila-gilaan.

Selepas bulatan hasil dari benturan dua ketuatan besar itu menghilang, dua orang yang baru saja bertarung tersebut telihat tidak bergerak namun tengah beradu pukulan.

"Khe, lumayan, Bocah. Aku rasa Lala memilih pendamping yang luar biasa."

"Begitu juga dengan Anda … Ayah mertua."

Keduanya tersenyum setelah memberikan pendapatnya masing-masing. Bertepatan dengan itu, mantel yang Naruto kenakann menghilang, begitu juga dengan tekanan kekuatan keduanya. Membuat dua makhluk yang masuk dalam kategori superior itu terjun bebas di udara.

"Naruto!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto ditangkap oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Gadis itu mendekap dengan erat pujaan hatinya, derai air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto …."

"Lala …."

Tangis gadis itu semakin pecah kala mendengar suara dari remaja yang didekapnya.

Mendengar tangis dari sang gadis tak kuasa membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dengan perhalan, tangannya bergerak menuju pucuk kepala si gadis. Kemudian dengan lembut, tangannya mengelus pucuk merah muda itu dengan irama konstan. Berharap agar setidaknya dapat sedikit menghilangkan tangis khawatir Lala.

"Dasar, memangnya siapa yang membuatku harus berantakan seperti ini?"

Dari pada sebuah jawaban, yang Naruto dapat justru dekapan yang semakin mengerat. Ingin rasanya remaja itu melihat ekspresi yang Lala keluarkan. Namun sayangnya terhalangin karena gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan.

"Karena ini disiarkan pada seluruh alam semesta, sekalian saja aku lakukan," Lala melenggakkan kepalanya, memandang bingung pada wajah remaja yang tengah ia peluk.

"Oy, kalian para makhluk jelek di luar sana!"

Suara pemuda itu terdengar dengan keras, ditambah dengan proyeksi yang memvisualisasikan wajah Naruto oleh pesawat luar angkasa kerajaan Deviluke. Membuat suara yang Naruto keluarkan tedengar jauh lebih keras.

"Untuk kalian semua yang ingin mengambil Lala dariku. Dengan senang hati akan aku persilahkan."

Pernyataan Naruto mengundang keterkejutan semua makhluk yang mendengarnya. Terlebih bagi Lala sendiri. Sementara untuk ayahnya, makhluk yang menduduki puncak alam semesta itu memandang tertarik pemuda yang baru saja bertarung dengannya.

"Itu pun …"

Naruto menjeda ucapannya, membuat semua makhluk memandang penasaran ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk, membuat ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Terkecuali oleh Lala yang sedang berpelukan dengannya.

Dapat Lala rasakan Naruto mendekapnya semakin erat, bahkan perasaan hangat merasuki seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat gadis itu merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalir sekitar. Berbanding terbalik dengan tekanan berat yang makhluk lain rasakan, dan jelas sekali itu berasal dari Naruto.

"… jika kalian bisa membuat satu goresan di tubuhku."

Bertepatan dengan akhir dari deglarsinya. Wajah Naruto kembali mendongkak, membaut semua makhluk yang melihatnya memandang takut pemuda itu.

Matanya berubah, memperlihatkan sepasang pupil dengan symbol pertambahan berwarna merah terang dengan iris berwarna jingga. Ditambah, sklera mata berwarna hitam legam dan pigmen merah gelap di sekitar matanya. Jangan lupakan tekanan yang masih menguar dari remaja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan sejak pertarungan Naruto dan raja Deviluke. Banyak hal yang terjadi, dimulai dari identitas sebenarnya dari seorang Yuuki Naruto. Walaupun, yah ... Hanya sebagian orang yang diberitahu olehnya.

Naruto merupakan anak adopsi dari pasangan Yuuki, yang ditemukan beberapa tahun lalu di pinggir sungai dengan pakaian yang sudah rusak. Dengan memanfaatkan situasi tersebut, dia membuat cerita bahwa sebelum ditemukan. Dirinya sempat dibawa dan dijadikan objek penelitian oleh para makhluk asing.

Ingatannya telah kembali saat dirinya memasuki bangku kelas sembilan SMP. Oleh karena itulah ada cukup waktu untuk Naruto melatih kekuatannya.

"Jika dirimu tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Maka, buatlah sebuah alasan sederhana yang dapat diterima semua orang," setidaknya itulah isi pikiran dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

Berjalan dengan tenang ke sekolahnya, bersama beberapa gadis yang ikut.

Oh yah, dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan tersebut. Kedua adik dari tunangannya memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SMA Sainan. Alasan mereka cukup masuk akal, menurutnya. Meskipun tingkah laku dari putri ke tiga Deviluke tersebut tidaklah wajar.

 _'Hari-hariku semakin kacau saja.'_

"Ada apa _,_ Naruto-san?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut gadis disampingnya berhasil mengalihkannya. Netranya menangkap seorang perempuan lebih muda darinya dengan rambut berwarna merah muda pendek sebahu.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa, Momo," gadis yang bernama Momo tersebut memicingkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto. Membuat telinga si pemuda sejajar dengan mulutnya.

"Jangan lupakan rencana kita, Naruto-san _,"_ gadis itu berbisik pelan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari si pemuda. Membuat Naruto memandang kosong punggung gadis itu.

"Naruto, apa yang Momo katakan?" suara cempreng yang terdengar khas olehnya membuat pemuda itu menghentikan tatapannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Lala." Dijawabnya pertanyaan dari sang tunangan.

Yah, secara resmi Naruto sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua Lala. Bahkan dalam beberapa waktu ini banyak yang datang kepadanya untuk mengambil Lala. Namun naas berakhir kandas. hingga saat ini tidak ada yang dapat melawan Naruto lebih dari limat menit.

Naruto terlalu kuat, dan itu fakta yang dibuktikan dengan dia yang seimbang dengan makhluk yang dapat menyatukan alam semesta.

"Aku rasa hari-hariku akan semakin berat kedepannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Re-upload_ dengan beberapa perbaikan serta tambahan di sana-sini


End file.
